Fatal One Episode 17
Recap Session 17 (Fatal One The Musical) Characters: Le Fou - Level 5 Ranger, Level 1 Cleric The Beast - Level 6 Druid Gaston - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Balduin Barkshire - Level 6 Bard Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and starts searching for the RegalGoblin, whom Balduin needs to find to get divorce papers signed. He intends to marry The Beast, and reveals that the RegalGoblin is actually a woman who hides her gender due to bias against a female Goblin leader. The party starts moving north, as Balduin casts Light on herself in a bright red glow. She also begins singing. The Beast lights a torch. Gaston claims "No one leads like Gaston!", and moves through the door with the party following. They find a Mind Flayer in the first room. The Beast summons 2 Direwolves, and the Mind Flayer takes a large amount of damage before the Mind Flayer uses a Mind Blast, hitting almost the entire party and stunning most of them. The Mind Flayer grapples Le Fou and extracts his brain. A Direwolf finishes off the Mind Flayer. The party heals up as they mourn Le Fou and Balduin continues to sing. Balduin casts Mage Armor. They move to the east door and through, finding 8 Goblins. The party makes short work of them and moves through the door to the east. They find nothing and move north through the next door. They find nothing again in the next two rooms, moving west and then north. They move through the east door, and find 2 Mummies. The party uses fire magic, culminated with a Fireball from Gaston, and Mummies are burned down. Gaston yells out that "No one slays like Gaston!", and the party moves through the east door, finding a hallway with an three doors leading to the north. Gaston moves forward, poking squares and saying "No one checks for Gelatinour Cubes like Gaston!". The party moves through the first door and finds a hallway with a door leading west and one leading north. They take the north door and find a Displacer Beast on the other side. Balduin Conjures a Cave Bear, and then The Beast grapples the Displacer Beast. The party dispatches the monster after several rounds. Balduin heals the Cave Bear and warns it that the next few minutes will be very painful for it. The Beast casts Water Walk on the entire party, and then Pass Without Trace. The party moves north into the next room, finding a large body of water with pedestals sticking out of it. Balduin casts Invisibility on Gaston, causing the Bear to disappear. The party sneaks across the room, walking on the surface of the water, with Gaston whispering "No one sneaks like Gaston....". 6 Black Dragon Wyrmlings pop out of the water, seeing the torch light from The Beast. Several Black Dragons surround The Beast, using their Acid Breath and biting him for massive damage. The Beast Wildshapes into a Cave Bear and dashes through the door to the north. Balduin extinguishes his light and moves forward into the room. Gaston tosses his Pact Weapon in the water and dashes forward, as Balduin moves past a Dragon, avoids it's attack, and keeps moving towards the north door. Gaston meets up with Balduin and they exit the door to the north, with Balduin casting Message. He contacts the Black Dragon Wyrmling that bit at him, and says in Draconic "I know you tried to bite me; you don't bite mother. I always gave you the big pieces of flesh. Wait till I tell father!". The message comes back, "I hunger....". Balduin attacks The Beast, hitting him, and says "Torch! What did I tell you about the Torch!". The Beast as a Cave Bear attempts to grapple Balduin. Balduin says "It's not time for love making!", and avoids the grapple. The party moves west toward a door leading south, when 2 Black Dragon Wyrmlings come into the hallway. The Dragons can't see the party, as there is no light in the hallway. The first Dragon moves to the east through the door, hits a teleport trap, and is teleported away. The second Dragon moves west and finds the party. Balduin starts casting ???. A third and fourth Dragon moves west and Acid Breaths The Beast, breaking the Wildshape. The Beast gets Acid Breathed by 2 more Dragons and goes down. Balduin Conjures 2 Giant Octopi, boxing in the Dragons. Gaston casts Hunger of Hadar on the Dragons. The Dragons and the Octopi start taking damage from the spell while the western Octopus picks up The Beast and places him outside the range of the Hunger. A Dragon brings down the western Octopus with it's Acid Breath. Balduin brings The Beast back up, and he casts Moonbeam. The combined area of effect spells whittle the Dragons down and eventually the party brings all of the Dragon's down. The party moves west as Balduin casts Light on himself. They heal up and gather by the double door while Balduin ritual casts a Tiny Hut. While sitting in the hut, Balduin thanks the party for accompanying him to this dungeon to finalize her divorce. As they are resting, a Vampire Spawn appears. Gaston smacks it through the edge of the Tiny Hut, forcing it's retreat. The party steps out of the hut to pelt the Vampire Spawn with spells, and steps back into the hut for protection. Time passes, and Balduin summons a Phantom Steed, which breaks concentration on the Tiny Hut. The Vampire Spawn returns to attack the party, and The Beast Wildshapes into a Cave Bear. The party rips through the Vampire Spawn, and a mounted Gaston will urge his Phantom Steed to defecate on the Vampire Spawn. Balduin mounts the Phantom Steed, while Gaston ties a rope to the door. Balduin casts Knock on the door, and Gaston pulls it open. The party finds a room with a bridge and several pedestals sticking out of a pool of lava. The bridge has broken sections, and the room is flooded with Goblins. Balduin and Gaston jump across the broken section on their Phantom Steed, rushing across the bridge and dropping several Goblins. The Goblins fire many arrows at the horse and quickly dispel it. The Cave Bear jumps across the broken section and continues to run along the bridge. In the back of the room, the party sees a burst of lava. More Goblins climb up the walls of the bridge and surround the party as arrows fly all around. Balduin casts Invisibility, and finds that it does not work. She jumps across the next chasm and lands on a larger platform which contains numerous Goblins, a Minotaur, and the RegalGoblin. Gaston also makes a jump across the chasm and clears out several Goblins. The Minotaur charges into Balduin and knocks her to the ground. Lava explodes onto the Cave Bear's square, damaging The Beast. The Beast looks towards the back of the room, and observes that the RegalGoblin is wearing an immaculate set of plate mail, with the most beautiful shield you have ever seen and is carrying an incredibley sharp looking short sword. He is normal sized for a Goblin, but has large bulging muscles. Balduin casts Thunderwave, but is unable to knock the Minotaur off the ledge. She yells out "Husband! Sign the papers, all I want is a divorce!", to which the RegalGoblin responds "Shoot her! I built this dungeon to keep her out! Shoot her!!!". Gaston hits the Minotaur twice with an Eldritch Blast and knocks him off the ledge. The Cave Bear jumps across to the platform and unshapes into The Beast, and immediately Conjures 2 Giant Eagles in the air above the RegalGoblin. The Goblins focus their fire on Balduin and try to bring her down. The Giant Eagles attempt to pick up the RegalGoblin, but he avoids their grasp and slashes one of the Eagles. The Goblin archers turn their fire on the Eagles, bringing one of them down. Balduin yells out "Darling....Darling!!!!" and casts Hold Person on the RegalGoblin, but is unsuccessful. The Beast uses Healing Word on Balduin and heals her slightly, but it is not enough as Goblins slash at her and bring her down. More Goblins continue to climb up the walls and quickly overwhelm the party. A Goblin slashes Gaston, who yells out "No one dies like Gaston!" as he goes down. The remaining Giant Eagle tries to pick up the RegalGoblin one more time and fails, as it takes a final arrow and goes down. Gaston miraculously stands up and yells out "No one gets back up like Gaston!" and challenges the RegalGoblin directly. The Beast goes down to a flurry of arrows as the Goblins kill the other party members and then back up. The RegalGoblin steps up and accepts Gaston's challenge. Gaston taunts the RegalGoblin, moves to the edge of the platform, and readys an action to grapple the RegalGoblin. The grapple fails, and the RegalGoblin cuts Gaston down. Death Synopsis: Le Fou has his brain extracted by a Mind Flayer The Beast is killed by Goblins Gaston is killed by the RegalGoblin Balduin Barkshire is killed by Goblins Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * Mind Flayers are very dangerous * Using Water Walk and Pass Without Trace can get you through the Black Dragon room if you are lucky with your movement, and you are not showing a light source. * You cannot summon a Phantom Steed inside a Tiny Hut * The gaps across the bridge in the final room are 12 feet. * The RegalGoblin is wearing metal armor, so you can use Heat Metal on him. * The weakest saving throw the RegalGoblin seems to have is Wisdom * A grapple attack against the RegalGoblin could work as he is size small * The RegalGoblin's AC is at least 20 before any magic bonuses * At least 3 Goblins will spawn every round and can spawn anywhere * At the end there were 44 monsters in the room * Roleplay can work if you are convincing enough * Invisibility does not work in that room * Random encounters can spawn in the hallway before the last room Category:Fatal One Episodes